


MAGICAL ONE-SHOTS RANDOM STORIES

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Toward the Terra
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bearers, Dead Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dimension Travel, Dormant magic-users, Drama, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Smut, Thriller, Towards the Terra Anime, Yakuza, Yaoi, after final battle, mafia, one-shots random--freeform, short stories--freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: Follow these amazing random short stories and one-shots that I have come up with.Full of anticipating adventure, fantasy, and...SEXY SMUT all around!I hope you like it!Enjoy Readers!(Author's Notes and Warnings: EXPLICIT SMUT, SEX, MPREG, etc...)PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS OR COMMENTS!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Liu Feilong, Harry Potter/Asami Ryuichi, Harry Potter/Jonah Matsuka
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	1. One-Shot Story 1--HPxFinder

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SERIES, BOOKS, OR ANYTHING OF THE MERCHANDISE IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY AND PLOT HERE.** **

****NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!** **

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

This is not a story--these are just random chapters, parts, or one-shots of future stories that I might write in the future or ideas that came to me or made up in my mind suddenly, and I had to write them out for all to readers to look.

I hope you like them!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

OOOOO

ONE-SHOT STORY 1 -- Harry Potter x Finder manga series Crossover

****TITLE -- MAGIC IN MY VIEWFINDER (part 1)** **

Pairings -- Draco Malfoy x Feilong Liu

OOOOO

It has been three years since Harry Potter left the Wizarding World, leaving the magical world with little Teddy, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood, moving to Japan and staying and living in the Mundane world, blending in perfectly with the normal people.

At the time, when they were living in their new home in Tokyo, Japan, they also set up their own business, which is the ‘SHADOWS’ night club.

Draco Malfoy--now living under his new name as Draco Shade--is working on branching out the club when it became successful in Japan, and then trying to expand the roots of their business into China.

Especially in Hong Kong.

But while Draco was there, he didn’t think that he would get himself entangled with the Chinese mafia over there--specifically the ones that are known and called the Chinese ‘Triads’.

The blond male tried to escape from them, but he made the mistake on getting the attention of the mafia boss of Baishe, Feilong Liu.

And it simply happened like this.

Draco came to Hong Kong under the guise of a tourist, while scouting and searching for a suitable location to branch out their night club business in China, and he made the mistake on rescuing a cute Chinese boy from other mob gangsters, who turned out to be Feilong’s charge and adopted kid.

By the time he had dealt with the thugs, with his newfound skills he had learned, that is martial arts and taken them down, Feilong became so interested with Draco, that he had to use his magic to escape from him, but somehow this Chinese mob boss managed to find him every time he tried to evade him.

Even the blond wizard had tried to use charms to enchant the mundane man into forgetting him, but they didn’t work as well, it’s like Feilong was born a Squib and was immune to any kinds of magic against him.

As of now, Draco had to admit defeat upon his last trying attempt to escape and Feilong was suddenly there, blocking his escape route and facing him head-on recklessly brave. But little did that young blond man know that it might be his mistake or life-changing moment when giving up his last effort to escaping.

OOOOO

****(SMUT AND LIGHT BDSM WARNING!)** **

Draco didn’t realize that he’d been tricked into drinking a drugged drink when offered by Feilong after he gave up his last escape attempt, and then woke up in a big four-poster bed with hanging curtains around and found himself in an unfamiliar Chinese-designed theme bedroom.

Once he finally figured it out and realized what had been done to him, he tried to jump off quickly from the bed but he was pulled and held back by something shackling his left wrist and when he turned to look, he was a little shocked and horrified to see that his left hand is locked tight by a pair of black fluffy-furred handcuffs with one end cuffed on one of the bed posters at the head top-side.

Before he could use his magic again to get the cuffs off him, he stopped from doing so when the very man who put him into this situation, had come in with a smug countenance, despite that he knocked lightly to announce his presence.

Even though Draco held back from using magic to not reveal it at the mundane, he still felt like he wanted to use it offensively when he bristled upon seeing the smugness on Feilong.

“You--!” he snarled and then snapped at him harshly. “Unhand me from this contraption right now, you bloody bastard!”

“Huhuhu…still resisting even after admitting defeat, hm?” Feilong said with a teasing smile, that seems to send foreboding shivers down the blond male’s spine.

Even though Draco is still dressed completely in normal clothes of a T-shirt and pants, he knew that the way his body is poised right now, gives off an enticing sight in the Chinese mob boss’ eyes.

He straightens himself up, trying to look imposing but Feilong thought he looked cute like he’s dealing with a snobby and feisty kitten.

Feilong knew that Draco is still bristling at him with dangerous eyes, like he’s about to commit murder to him, mob boss or no, so he decided to trick him again in a very devious way that will get him what he wants as well as release Draco’s inner sexual desires.

“Fine, fine…I’ll let you go,” Feilong said with a forlorn sigh, but Draco was still guarded at him, like he doesn’t believe his sincerity. “Move a little closer so that I’ll remove the cuffs off you.”

For a minute, Draco sat in silence, staring at Feilong like he’s trying to read his intentions first, but when Feilong continued to smile at him, he sighed, thinking that it’s alright and scooted near to the post he’s cuffed at, letting the Chinese man loosen the tightness and take them off him. But the blond wizard didn’t realize he’d been tricked again, until it was already too late.

When Feilong almost leaned near and Draco turned away from looking at him, he was suddenly pushed right onto his back against the bed and pinned firmly with a knee against his chest and the blond thought he heard two swift clicks and tried to pull away but felt both his wrists cuffed together around the same bed-post he was locked tight against.

“You--You shameless--!” Draco snapped at him, hissing almost like a wildcat as he struggles furiously to break free. “Unhand me right now, you bastard!”

Feilong just chuckles a bit evilly as he brandishes out a hidden knife from his person, making the blond freeze on seeing it and he tensed still, thinking that he’s about to be stabbed with it or something, but the Chinese male just used it to cut and slice off his shirt to take it off from his chest, and then he pulls the pants off and everything until Draco is lying nude and fully naked on top of the bed.

Draco crossed his legs together so that his cock won’t be displayed to Feilong’s view as he scowled fiercely at him. But then he didn’t realize that the Chinese male was prepared for this kind of resistance to happen, and he secretly placed a lit-up incense which is also an aphrodisiac to drug Draco while he was unaware before in the bedroom.

It seems that the ‘love’ drug has finally taken effect and it didn’t take long for Draco to realize the strange feelings he’s now sensing within himself and scowled more angrily than before. But Feilong wasn’t fazed at all by his fierce glare as he undressed as well, his hands doing slow movements to tease the blond into reacting with more arousal from the strip-tease.

It worked, even when Draco tried to resist upon witnessing such a erotic scene before him, his body betrayed him as his entire being trembled with anxiety and arousal, as well as his face slowly flushed entirely into a bright red blush. The blond also bit his lip to try to still back the rising whimpers and keening he could feel churning in his throat because of the arousal and aphrodisiac affecting him, and he also tightened the cross of his legs together more closely when he felt his member reacting to firm hardness.

Feilong grinned lightly with a glinting sly gleam in his eyes and once he’s fully bared with his big cock standing hard and proud, making Draco turn away, blushing more brightly upon seeing it, he loomed over the lithe slender-build body of the blond like a large predator pinning his prey.

Draco froze again when he felt Feilong’s big hands slowly stroking up his legs from feet to the knees and gently uncrossed them and part them wide to display his cock and bottom hole. Feilong gave a warm smile as he assured him gently when the blond trembled slightly with fear.

“It’s alright, **_**love**_** ,” Feilong soothed him softly and said the last word in his native Chinese-Mandarin language. “Soon, you’ll be writhing and begging me with desire to fuck you senseless.”

“That’s because you drugged me, you bloody prat!” Draco snapped at him, trying to be defiant despite his resistance is futile in this situation.

“Ssh…just lie back, relax, and enjoy this, **_**love**_** …”

It wasn’t long until Feilong’s hands roamed all over Draco’s naked body, stroking and teasing him until Draco admitted defeat and was writhing with pleasure just like what Feilong said and also begging him to get this over with.

Feilong smirked at the sight of a sweating flushed body uncontrollably shuddering with pleasure before his eyes, then he decided to do the next step as he swiftly reached out for a small bottle of lube he had prepared to bring, lathered it to his fingers and then stroked Draco’s cock, making him tremble and writhe even more, and finally he entered his lubed fingers inside his tight asshole which instantly clenched up as the fingers poked inside.

Draco gasped and whimpered even more, his body moving from attempting to back away or get even closer to Feilong’s ministrations and stroking, even the blond’s mind still tries to resist against the pleasure despite the efforts are useless and he’ll soon lose it.

It wasn’t long until a few seconds later, Draco was now gasping and begging for more, surrendering to his desires and the pleasure coursing through his body when Feilong found his ‘sweet’ spot and kept stroking and poking there until the blond is pitifully pleading and crying to him, much to the wizard’s humiliation inside his mind.

After Feilong made sure that Draco was fully prepared for what’s coming next when he saw that the blond is on the verge of an orgasm, he swiftly pulled out his fingers, making Draco moan with frustration, and then plunged in his big hard cock, fast and deep, right into the very hilt. The chinese man held back his grunt when his balls hit right at Draco’s bottom as he sinks in fully inside the tensing blond man.

Draco was frozen still almost like a statue when Feilong just pushed it in him, and he held back his tears when the pain he felt was instant and sharp and Feilong tried to calm and soothe him like he can also feel his pain. It worked again and Draco relaxed under Feilong’s soothing words and touches when the pain slowly ebbed into a dull throb inside him. Then it didn’t take long as well for Feilong to know it too and he slowly thrusted in and out of him before he moved faster and deeper in hard poundings when the pleasure within Draco went to a rising peak and had him return to writhing uncontrollably with desire.

“Ah-ah--AH! Feilong! Please--oh merlin, please!” Draco cried out between moans, cries and groans and straining himself against the cuffs on his wrists and both his legs wrap around Feilong’s waist clinging to him tightly.

Feilong hummed and grunted as he pounded in Draco deeper and harder as the blond arched like he’s trying to make his body rub closer against his and it was a few minutes later that Draco let Feilong move his body around in various positions to keep on fucking him, whenever he’s right on the edge of a cumming orgasm, and it nearly frustrates the blond of being denied the pleasure of release when the Chinese male decided to take his turn first before the British one below him.

Feilong spread Draco’s legs wide open with hands gripping the ankles hard as he pound in him on the second round. Then the third round, he turned his body around with his arms almost twisting painfully from the handcuffs and then Draco was lying face-down with knees against the bed as Feilong thrusted back in hard and fast from behind in doggy-style.

The fourth round is the same but Feilong pulled him to fuck him hard over the edge of the bed and Draco almost curled his legs and feet up when he pounded into him so deep and hard. The fifth round, Feilong pulled him back onto the bed and moved Draco to fuck him side-ways now and--finally, in the last final round of pure wild love-making between them, Feilong uncuffed Draco and fucked him face-to-face and the blond kept on clinging to him, this time with arms and legs wrapped around Feilong’s body as he pounded into him until both of them exploded in unison into orgasm and cum together.

Draco’s mind was lost and became blank but it felt like he should remember something important but couldn’t think it over as he moaned loudly when he felt Feilong cum inside him and his own cock splurted his cum against their chests.

OOOOO

When their wild love-making has ended, the two men collapsed together on the bed, both their bodies messy and slippery with sweat and come, Feilong carefully got off from lying top of Draco and laid beside him and the blond gently nuzzles closer and curled against the long black-haired male.

Feilong almost smiled when Draco moved to lay his head against his bare chest, almost near to where his heart is and he stroked Draco’s short blond hair to soothe down the ruffled-ness from their rough and hard pleasurable sex together. He smiled wider when he saw Draco has instantly fallen asleep, tired and exhausted from sex and Feilong stayed awake for a few more minutes, basking in his triumph on winning over Draco and having their desires sated.

The Chinese mob boss knew that their relationship will transcend more into close tightness together, and it didn’t take long for his suspicions to come true, when days later, Draco decided to stay in Hong Kong, with the excuse of being the manager of the new Chinese branch of the Shadows’ night club business there.

Draco became known to the mundane people there in China as the manager of the new Shadows’ night club branch, while in the dark of the criminal side, he was known as the ‘Silver Dragon’, Feilong’s lover and sole protector-bodyguard. It was only about a month that Draco trusted Feilong enough to reveal his true nature and being as a wizard and Feilong was pleased that their relationship got better when they first got together, even though the blond still denies the fact that their first night of sex is the spark that lighted up between them.

Feilong loves teasing Draco whenever he mentions about it, for the blond wizard blushes brightly upon the ‘first-special’ moment brought out into conversation.

Draco’s other best friend, Harry Potter//Hadrian Shade, didn’t mind at all that Draco decided to live and stay in Hong Kong, China. And it was a little amusing for the blond male when he got a little suspicious on why Harry relented on the matter and didn’t ask more about it, and he looked into it and found out that Harry was also pursued like him by an annoying mafia boss, just like Feilong.

It was also amusing upon discovering the fact that Harry’s lover and his lover Feilong, turned out to be old acquaintances and rivals against one another, but they became allies and slightly close friends when the two Alpha-like mob bosses found out that Draco and Harry are friends and pseudo-brothers--so to speak.

As their relationships continues on throughout their lives--it wasn’t until a big surprise came for Feilong and Draco when about four months later, Draco had finally remembered what he had forgotten back then--and that is, that his very being is born to be a _Bearer_.

Basically, he’s one of the rare magical wizard who can be pregnant and bear children.

Draco was stunned shocked upon the knowledge of that discovery when he felt sick and Feilong brought him to the doctor’s to check his health out, and luckily the doctor was a Squib and can keep his clients’ confidentiality quiet, even without the threat from the mundane mafia.

Then the blond instantly felt furious and angry and kept glaring at the stunned Feilong when he was also shocked at the news when the doctor told them about it.

Finally, he surrendered begrudgingly into happiness when Feilong was so happy over this and embraced him tightly, joyful for the news that they’re both fathers and going to have a baby into their lives.

Granted, Draco was not pleased when Feilong teased a little to him on being the ‘mommy’ and slapped him over the head for it. But then the blond didn’t show and admit that he’s very happy to be pregnant and bearing a child within him. As well as little Tao, when the two men’s adopted boy heard about the news too when they shared it to him.

Their lives are changing for the better, but there’s no telling what more is coming up in store for them.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

I hope you like this one-shot of a story I came up with!

There will be more random one-shots later on, so stay tuned for more!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> This is the first one-shot random part of the story.  
> I hope you like it!  
> I will be editing and updating and posting more very soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	2. ONE-SHOT STORY 2--HPxFinder

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

ONE-SHOT STORY 2 -- Harry Potter x Finder manga series Crossover

****TITLE -- MAGIC IN MY VIEWFINDER (part 2)** **

Pairings -- Harry Potter x Asami Ryuichi

OOOOO

It has been three years since Harry Potter left the Wizarding World, leaving the magical world along with little Teddy, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, moving to Japan and staying and living in the Mundane world, blending in perfectly with the normal people.

At the time, when they were living in their new home in Tokyo, Japan, they also set up their own business, which is the ‘SHADOWS’ night club.

Harry Potter--now living in his new name as Harry / Hadrian Shade--is working on his business as the manager and owner of the Shadows night club, while also living as a new parent to his adopted godson, little Teddy Lupin-Shade.

Harry was living a content and luxurious life with the new business he made up, along with his friends--but he didn’t think that it would gain the attention of one certain annoying patron, who frequently visited the night club and tried to pursue and court him, which irritates Harry a little.

He tried to figure out what he or his friends had done to garner the attention from the infamous yakuza boss of Japan, despite that his night club business also retains on the side of client confidentiality very well when it comes to unsavory types of criminals like the mob or mafia, as they have their private conversations using their night club besides relaxation and leisure.

Though Harry does remember that he drew the line when it comes to crossing heinous crimes such as human trafficking and prostitution--he can ignore the criminal business concerning drugs--but when it comes to crimes against human lives and abusing them, he and his friends won’t hesitate to report them straight to fair and just authorities (those that weren’t corrupted or bribed by criminals) and have them arrested without the ‘Shadows’ members being involved on it.

He hated being ignorant and clueless about it and when he tried to have Luna look into it, she just responded with a sagely knowing smile on her face, like she knows something what is really going on deeply that Harry should know and figure it out himself.

Harry didn’t like being left out on some kind of loop over whatever Luna knows, but then he decided to take onto her word and look into it himself. It wasn’t long until he finally found it and realized what’s been going on, and the true reason being why Asami Ryuichi had been persistently pursuing him, even with all the efforts he’d made to avoid and evade him.

It turns out that there was this annoying criminal-investigative reporter, who thought he could get a big scoop by prying into Asami’s life and expose him as the real criminal that he is, instead of a rich businessman in appearance. That was when, either by an unknown twist of fate or coincidence, he targeted the Shadows night club first before he targeted on Asami.

Unfortunately for the reporter, when he found out about the Shadows night club and heard about the side-business of other criminals relaxing over there and had decided to look into it and expose that first, the manager Harry and his friends quickly found out and dealt with him by ‘magical’ means.

Frankly, Harry had Blaise Zabini deal with the reporter, since he’s the second best skilled into using Memory magic to manipulate and erase the mundane mind from turning their attention to them and their night business’ secretive dealings and such, and also Draco (who was the first best at it) had left to China for business branching of their night club--and so Blaise swiftly dealt with the problematic matters with the curious nosy kinds of people but…who would’ve thought that Blaise suddenly had a sexual interest with the reporter and instead of dealing with him by magically erasing and manipulating his mind to forget about them, he used _other_ measures to make sure that the reporter keeps quiet about it and never tell or report anything about them.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head wryly upon remembering that time and that Blaise’s other means into persuading the reporter to be silent over it had worked, and a few days later, they became a solid couple that got Harry and his other friends very amused at this slightly surprising development.

Harry focused on the matter about Asami after finding out that somehow the yakuza man also found out about him dealing with the reporter, and felt like he’s been made into the scapegoat or something when Asami decided to have this ‘interest’ in him and tried to initiate some sort of bond with him, that Harry feels like not having such a thing at the time, since he’s still new being a working night-club manager and full-time father for little Teddy.

Little did he know…is that Asami won’t be deterred from his goal into pursuing his _interest_ when it catches his eye and everything. So obviously, he won’t be giving up on Harry--which he will find out later on, much more to his frustration and annoyance.

OOOOO

“Asami-sama?” Asami’s trusted and loyal secretary Kirishima voiced aloud, breaking Asami’s thoughts from his silent musings upon standing by the windows and gazing outside from the high-rise hotel he’s staying in for the time-being.

Asami turned to him and inquired calmly after he took a small drink from a glass of whiskey in his right hand. “What is it, Kirishima?”

“It’s regarding the night club manager and owner of ‘Shadows’, Mr. Shade,” the glasses-wearing man said uncertainly. “You see, right now, he’s…”

DOOR-BANGING SLAM!

“ASAMI!!!” Harry yelled furiously, his aura almost seemed to be blazing with raging fire.

Before Kirishima was about to reply where the aforementioned man Harry is--he came unexpectedly on cue of sorts, when he barged into Asami’s exclusive hotel suite rooms right then and there.

It was surprising that Asami’s strong loyal guards, including Suoh Kazumi himself, were instantly taken down by a slender-looking lithe runner-like build young male such as Harry when he marched into the hotel, demanding to see the crime yakuza boss right away over something that the golden-eyed muscled man might have offended the green-eyed one about.

Kirishima flinched when Harry came in, glaring and radiating with furious rage, eyes steely pointing daggers right at Asami, but the man was very calm and composed as he gave light huff of amusement, casually walking to sit down on a chair to put down the glass he’d been drinking onto the small table beside it. He nodded and told his secretary to leave and his loyal man reluctantly did, even though he knows very well that it’s a little dangerous to stick around, when it comes to Japan’s famous crime boss as well as the newly-rising infamous secretive Shadow information-broker (of sorts in the criminal side of things).

Once Kirishima left Asami and Harry alone together in that luxurious private suite, the two men looked at each other straight in the eyes with tense silence, though Harry didn’t drop the furious glaring on him and Asami continued smiling at him like he’s been expecting for him to come.

Asami decided to break the tension between them as he reached for his glass and took a drink again and inquired with a sly tone. “May I ask what’s the problem then, Harry- _kun_?”

Harry tried to rein in his temper from snapping out harshly at the way how Asami said his name _intimately_ like that, as he said, “You do know what the problem is, you bastard--how dare you try to gain my attention by manipulating my _son_! One of my friends told me that he caught you approaching him when he was about to be picked up from school!”

Asami didn’t like the way where this is going and he returned the glare that Harry’s giving him. “Hadrian…I assure you that wasn’t my intention--”

Harry snorted with disbelief. “Oh really? Then explain to me what kind of _intentions_ did you give to my son, so that he would suddenly ask me--out of the blue--to meet with you, huh?”

Asami also held back his rising temper at the insinuating way Harry is speaking at him, but he can understand why Harry is being like this because it concerns his cute little son Teddy, that he learned about it when he looked into Harry’s personal private life and everything. However, he didn’t expect that instead of Harry retaliating by attempting to look into his life if he found out about it, his son Teddy was the one who researched into him and got a little curious on wanting to know why the man is interested with his new ‘daddy’--so the mischievous sneaky little boy called him to pick him up from school, at the same time that Neville had been running in late when he got busy with other matters and then saw at the exact moment when Asami drove in with a limo and then picked up Teddy first instead of him.

Asami calmly relayed and told Harry the truth about it, and it wasn’t long that his frowning face turned back into smiling amusement when Harry’s face changed from blinking surprise to stunned realization and then finally, bright-blushing embarrassment.

“Oh Teddy…!” he groaned to himself lowly, not knowing that Asami can hear Harry clearly when he rolled his eyes upwards as if praying to the Gods to give him strength and patience.

Then Harry threw away his anger at Asami and humbly bowed waist-down to him. “I’m so sorry! My deepest sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding!” Harry said, not wanting to look at Asami as he was very embarrassed with the way he reacted and confronted the man like that.

Asami would have decided to let this go when Harry apologized, but he couldn’t waste this opportunity to finally have this delectable man in his hands.

“And how are you going to take responsibility and compensate for this matter, hm?” he asked slyly, almost like he’s taunting Harry to prove that he was really sincere with his apologies.

Harry would have bristled with indignant anger at Asami’s statement but he had to admit, he would have done the same, not believing the other one’s apologies over an over-exaggerated misunderstanding. Internally, he cursed his friend Neville for getting him into this situation.

Harry readied himself as he takes a soft deep breath, keeping his head down to him. “I promise you, Asami. Within everything in my power, I will compensate for this misunderstanding and will do anything to pay for my grave mistake.”

Asami’s plot seemed to work when Harry said the ‘magic’ words, and his devious gold eyes glinted darkly in a sexual way.

“Anything?” he inquired blankly, being careful not to let Harry know of his true intentions towards him.

Harry took a deep breath again to suck it up and replied firmly. “Yes, anything.”

With that said, Harry didn’t have the chance to react when Asami suddenly grabbed him by the hand, pulled him to another room, and the young male wizard realized too late where he’s being hauled almost harshly towards to.

He struggled vigorously to break free from Asami but it’s like his strong grip was made of iron or something. He protested wildly, almost looking like a scared wild-stray kitten in Asami’s eyes when he glanced back at him as he kept pulling him. “Wait-wait--wait! Asami, when I said anything--I didn’t mean _THAT_!”

Asami ignored his pleads as they reached the destination and swiftly pushed Harry inside his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Harry bolted to the other side, straight to the windows, as another means of escape, but to the green-eyed man’s dismay, the windows were locked tight and bolted shut earlier and Harry almost thought at first that Asami had anticipated his visit.

OOOOO

****(SMUT AND LIGHT BDSM WARNING!)** **

Harry turned around and was completely on the defensive, as he kept his distance away from Asami and made sure to jump from reach when Asami tried to approach him closely and grab him again.

He knew there’s no other way of escape with the windows lock-bolted tight, as well as the only door to freedom was shut and locked by Asami himself, the key somewhere on his person. Harry would not take the chance on swiping the bedroom key from him at this point, as he knew it’s really dangerous to get close to him now that the big man’s on the prowl.

So he tried to evade the tense situation right now between them by attempting another deflection. “Now Asami…I understand very well that you’re interested in me--but this is not the way I want to compensate for the misunderstanding that I have caused for you!” he protested.

Asami waved away his weak protest as he slyly grinned at him, making Harry almost shiver at the dark look in his eyes, foreboding something very bad for him. “Now, now, Harry-kun…why don’t you just submit to the inevitable and surrender to my whims, hm? _You’re_ the one who said you’ll do _anything_ to pay for your mistakes.”

_When I get out of this somehow--I’m going to bloody kill you Neville!_

Harry thought dangerously in his mind as his eyes darted about frantically, trying to find another escape route and not resorting to the last measure on using magic to escape and expose the mundane man before him of the truth of his very being.

He’d rather not get himself caught by the magic laws if that comes to it--he’s not _that_ desperate, thank you very much! And also--he’s not the infamous Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One for nothing back in the past!

However, Harry didn’t realize that he made a very grave error into letting his mind waver to his thoughts, that Asami managed to get close enough and lunge at Harry before he could react and then flee.

Harry felt a swift sharp breeze then a hard hold pinning his arms to his waist and then he was quickly tossed face down right on the big double bed, before the young male snapped out of it and tried to crawl out and jump away but he was pinned down by strong hands and knees, shackling his wrists and pressing down at his back.

“Oy! Asami! You’re heavy--get off!” Harry cried, wriggling furiously to get away but he froze still when he heard deep animal-like growling against the back of his head, looming over him like a rumbling dark storm-cloud.

Then he trembled a little frightened when he felt Asami leaning over him closely to the right side of his face, shivering when he breathed softly near to his ear. “Stay down and keep still, little one.”

Harry felt like it sounded like a threat to him and he became a little stunned when Asami did quick work into undressing him until he’s lying bare naked on the bed, and he wasn’t aware that Asami brought something to tie him up until it’s too late. Asami used his suit’s tie to entangle and tie Harry’s wrists together against the headboard of the bed, good and tight, and after he did that, he turned Harry to face him as he also undressed too, much to Harry’s wide-eyed bewilderment.

Once the big man was fully bared to Harry’s wide eyes, he tried to turn himself away from looking at his well-endowed muscles and everything--especially his hard proud-standing large cock, but he found himself staring like under a spell, and Asami felt aroused highly upon being admired at by him.

Harry snapped out from his dazed staring and whimpered a little when Asami lowered his face closely against his, getting a foreboding feeling that he might not like what’s going to happen next.

Asami soothed gently, “Relax, Harry-kun…I promise you will truly enjoy this for the entire night.”

Harry crossed his legs together subconsciously when he said that but he didn’t resist when Asami parted his legs wide open to display his semi-hard cock and twitching hole.

Then Asami roamed his big hands around Harry’s body, stroking him and touching him in sensitive spots that got him writhing and reacting all over, until Harry is quivering with pleasure and giving out soft moans and pleading cries to get this tormenting desire over with that he’s feeling within, radiating inside.

Asami smirked slightly before he reached out one of his hands to grab a small lube bottle in the night-stand beside the bed and made fast movements to almost completely cover both his hands with the lube and rubbed and stroked Harry’s cock to full hardness and spill out pre-cum with the right hand, at the same time, plunge his lubed fingers of the left one into and inside the asshole, preparing him for the next pleasurable part.

Harry cried out upon being stroked and plunged into by Asami’s hand and fingers at the same stroking rhythm and such, and then he was writhing and trembling uncontrollably with desire until he’s crying out and whimpering to Asami to please get in him right now before he might explode right then and there already.

Asami grinned then he removed his hand from Harry’s cock and applied more lube to rub and put onto his large one and once he’s done that, he removed his fingers from the prepared and stretched hole and swiftly plunge the whole thing inside up to the hilt and his balls slapped against his butt-cheeks.

Harry gasped and clenched tight, his eyes shut as he tried to endure the sudden sharp pain and he wrapped his legs around Asami’s waist, his feet curling while Asami froze still, waiting for Harry to be relieved from it. It was a few seconds later that the pain dulled to a throb and Harry moaned a little to tell Asami that it’s now okay to move, and Asami did what he wished for.

Harry gasped and moaned and whined with pleasure when Asami thrusted in and out of him with deep hard poundings, and it didn’t take long for the slow motion to become faster with Asami grunting and groaning above the sobbing Harry.

Then it was seconds later once more that Asami hit right at the ‘sweet’ spot and Harry arched beautifully just as the muscles inside clenched tight around Asami’s big cock, making Asami speed up his tempo and thrusted in harder and deeper than before.

Finally, only about few minutes later, both Asami and Harry cried out in unison as they hit right at their climaxing peaks into exploding orgasm, and they collapsed on the bed breathing hard and panting from their sexual high.

But it didn’t take long for Harry to know that their rough and wild sex isn’t over when he felt Asami turn him around to face-down lying on the bed again and he shivered a little when he felt the big man settle behind him, his large cock still hard from their first round.

“Ohh, my little cute kitten…you’re in for a wild ride.” Asami teased Harry in a light whisper.

It took about five more rounds in various sexual positions of Asami fucking Harry throughout almost the entire night, and both collapsed in exhaustion upon finally ending the last round at the time of near sunrise early morning the next day.

Harry instantly fell asleep once it’s over but Asami stayed awake a little longer to untie Harry from the bondage, wash and clean himself and Harry before he got under the blankets and cuddled closely to Harry and the young wizard did the same unconsciously, nuzzling close against his bare chest, almost like a kitten as Asami had described and called him.

Asami smiled warmly at this before he slowly closed his eyes and surrendered to slumber, sleeping with his new lover and partner.

OOOOO

It was weeks later that the relationship between Harry and Asami almost slowly or speedily formed into a close solid one, despite a few heated banters or arguments between the two males, but it ended with the two of them making-up with heated sex and pleasurable love-making. It also includes that Harry fully trusted Asami with his secrets like magic and his friends, when Asami and he got closer to know each other better and having Teddy to be the one who decides finally about their relationship.

It was another day in the Shadows night club that Asami is there again, only this time, he has Teddy sitting comfortably in his lap and was trying to pull Harry close to their family embrace but the green-eyed wizard kept pushing him off because he’s busying trying to finish some business matters he needs to deal with on his smart-phone.

But it looks like they were interrupted when Blaise came in with his new lover named Takaba Akihito, to show him off to his boss Harry and his friends.

However…

“Ah! Aren’t you--!?” Takaba suddenly exclaimed and pointed at Asami with wide eyes.

“Blaise…what did I say about bringing _personal_ matters with certain people still lurking about?” Harry said in a slightly dangerous tone with his aura darkening in scary effect as he’s angry at him unexpectedly bringing his new lover and prospective boyfriend into their business establishment.

Blaise’s partner couldn’t help but meekly ‘eeped’ and hid behind his boyfriend shivering, as he deemed Harry to be scarier than Asami.

Blaise rubbed a hand at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry about that. It’s just--I had to bring him along so that he can meet you guys at last, you know? I thought it was the right time already to introduce him to all of you.”

“Unfortunately--you picked the _wrong_ timing in the end, Zabini,” Harry said dryly.

“Don’t worry about it, dude! Blaise told me what your club is all about, so I’m not gonna expose you out to the media and everything!” Takaba cried, feeling brave enough to defend for himself.

But it seems his words didn’t give any calming effect to Harry. If anything, it seemed to only make it a bit worse.

“Blaise…just what kind of nonsense have you been telling him?” Harry asked calmly, his aura blazing more furiously than before, that it made Blaise, Takaba, and Asami flinch at him before Blaise decided for a hasty retreat.

Blaise gave the excuse that he and his boyfriend will be getting drinks and quickly darts off to do so, dragging his lover along before he says something more that’s going to make the tension in the air even worse than before.

When they left, Harry sighed and went back to his phone, to try to get back to work so that he’ll calm down but he got an unexpected call from someone he’s been waiting to get contact from. He smiled a bit, making Asami a little jealous upon seeing it and wondering who the caller is and when Harry answered it, it turned out to be Draco calling back from China and telling him that he’ll be returning to Japan with his new lover that he wanted to introduce to him and the others too.

Harry glanced at Asami a bit and told Draco that he also got a new partner he has a romantic relationship with and warned him that he might go overboard into picking him up when he arrives. Draco wondered about it but he accepted the kind gesture gladly for he likes to now what kind of person Harry got himself paired with.

It didn’t take long for that nice sentiment to end quickly in Draco’s view when something happened on the way when Asami sent some of his men off to pick Draco and his lover from the airport terminal.

“I take it back--your new lover is the most _rudest_ person I have ever met in the entire world,” Draco said. “Now I can understand why Feilong here deeply _despises_ him.”

Harry cringed and looked at his pseudo-brother and best friend sheepishly. “I’m sorry! I did tried to clue you in that my lover was Asami--but you were so happy on returning home with your lover, that I tried convincing him to be nice when he picked both of you up!” he cried, looking a bit pitiful as he apologized to Draco.

Draco sighed, letting go of his anger because of his ‘special’ condition. “Well, I’m going to let this go anyway but…” he gave a good stern glare at Feilong and then Asami who both flinched under his firm gaze. “Both of you _behave_ and be good. I don’t want you two to be bad influences to Teddy and Tao!”

They felt like they were facing off a very overprotective stern mother and nodded in understanding and obeying that they will, which got Draco huffing with satisfaction before he chattered excitedly to Harry, sharing him more good news about what’s been going on with him besides having his new lover Feilong from China.

Asami watched his lover Harry responding and chatting along with Draco and he had to admit that he had to play nice with Feilong so that his lover will be happy so he bravely sucked it up and talked to Feilong, offering a temporary truce and possible alliance between their two ‘causes’. Feilong was a bit surprised at the sudden offer, but he didn’t show it as he talked to Asami to discuss more about their ally venture, and it was minutes later that they started talking together like they’re old close friends, it made Harry and Draco happy upon noticing it.

It wasn’t long until Asami and Harry also got a surprise into their lives when Harry had forgotten that he’s also a Bearer like Draco and gotten pregnant after their first night of sex together.

Asami was stunned shocked when Harry nervously shared the news of it, then he became completely overwhelmed with joy and almost crushed the male wizard in his embrace upon the good news.

And so, Harry lived happily ever after--of a sort--with the crime boss of Japan Asami Ryuichi, and they are anticipating the arrival of a new little one in their lives, as well as Teddy being excited to be an older brother.

The same goes for little Tao when it comes to Draco and Feilong’s kid too.

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Part two of the same one-shot from the previous chapter finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more for this and others soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO


	3. ONE-SHOT STORY 3--HPxTowardtheTerra(anime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot story between Harry Potter and Toward the Terra anime crossover!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy Readers!

****DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1.** **

OOOOO

ONE-SHOT STORY 3 -- Harry Potter x Towards the Terra anime Crossover

****TITLE -- LIGHT IN YOUR HEART** **

Pairings -- Harry Potter x Jonah Matsuka

OOOOO

Harry Potter didn’t think that he would escape and forced to leave the Wizarding world permanently because of the hounding reporters and fame-and-glory-seeking wizards and witches, after the war ended with Voldemort and the Death Eaters gone for good. He was forced to do so when they didn’t relent with their greedy pursuits at him, so he thought to look for ways and research into the old archives and ancient libraries from his dead godfather’s family home.

The only good people in his life that he can trust and rely to, even though Harry had to keep a distance away from them to keep them safe, were the Weasley family, his best friends, his godson Teddy and Teddy’s grandmother Andromeda Tonks.

The Weasley family were a warm loving family as they have always been ever since Molly decided to adopt him like he’s her own son, from when Ron brought him to their family home after he and his twin brothers rescued him from the Dursleys back then in their second-years long ago. And also they became a tight-knit family more than ever when Harry rescued Fred from being killed during the Great War. The Weasleys were also understanding for Harry when he confessed that he realized that he’s gay and found out that he’s an Alpha, as well as Ginny who confessed after Harry made his, that she found out she’s actually an Alpha too, instead of an Omega that Mrs. Molly Weasley had hoped her youngest daughter might turn out to be.

Hermione, Harry’s other best friend, had known for a long time that his best friend Harry would turn out to be an Alpha, for as smart as she is, she can easily tell the clues that were hidden on Harry before he found out and learned about it. Ron Weasley was a little embarrassed himself that he couldn’t tell that Harry would be an Alpha, as he is one too--and he initially thought that Harry would turn out to be an Omega, because the way he likes cooking, doing chores, and giving off the feeling that he nurtures and cares for children, like he does for his cute little godson Teddy Lupin--which are obvious signs of an Omega.

The twins Fred and George Weasley laughed upon knowing this and teased their younger brother, and as for Percy Weasley, he reconciled with his family, thanks to Harry again when he confronted him long ago about his misgivings because of the corrupted Ministry of Magic, and was indebted to Harry for helping to do that--and so, the Weasley family, Hermione, Teddy and old Andromeda are all together to help out Harry in the old family home of Sirius Black to search and help out with research on what he needed to look for and such.

Bill also brought along his wife Fleur Delacour into the old place and joining in the group to help out Harry. And it almost took a long time upon searching around, with Kreacher the Black’s family house-elf helping out too, since he started being nice and friendly after Harry and his two friends helped him with his wish to destroying one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes and fulfilling the promise for his former master. Granted, Hermione wasn’t too pleased that Kreacher was dedicated into serving for them and not wanting to be free just as Dobby would do, but Harry reassured her that it will be fine and he will be treated well, when Kreacher suddenly decided to let Harry be his master, for in the last will and testament left by Sirius Black, he gave his godson everything, including the house rights to owning his old family home.

Even though Kreacher was upset that Harry wanted to remove the howling portrait of the old Madam, he reluctantly did as he’s ordered to do, but he was content and glad when Harry told the elf that he can keep the magic portrait to be safely locked up at another place, however, he should put it to where the portrait won’t disturb or upset anybody else in the Black family household.

Both Fred and George exchanged delighted grins secretly behind Kreacher’s back when the elf happily carried the magic portrait upstairs towards the dusty attic, where other things have been there for a long time it’s been forgotten or abandoned. Meanwhile, the entirety of the group not only help Harry into looking for ways or more research inside the Black house, but they also cleaned, fixed up, and renovated the whole magical building into what used to be a grand magical house as it used to and supposed to be before the other generations of Black family members had descended into madness and insanity--except for Sirius Black and Andromeda Black-Tonks, who were the only exceptions.

After they managed to do that, renovating the house first back to rights, including strengthening and reinforcing the magic wards, they finished, and then they also finally found what Harry and others have been looking for, in an almost fruitless long search, the way out into escaping and leaving the Wizarding world to get away from Harry’s annoying and persistent greedy pursuers.

It turned out to be a very old tome, and when they looked into that ancient magic book, they found that in order to leave and escape from the crazy followers permanently, they need to use one of the spells in it to do that--specifically, a grand large-scale traveling spell.

It would be tricky.

But with Hermione’s intelligence and extra help, they manage to procure the ingredients needed for the spell, calculated the right times to activate it, as well as making precise intricate designs for the ritual of the spell.

Once they’ve done that, they all take care of any loose ends they left, gather their families and friends together that are on Harry’s side, and prepare themselves to leave the Wizarding world for good permanently.

They also included those who have Mundane friends and family, and there were only a few of Harry’s friends and acquaintances who chose to stay and be left behind in the Wizarding world, to try to do their best to change it for the better.

After exchanging tearful and heartfelt goodbyes, in secret so that the media or Harry’s hounding fans won’t find out or know about it, they are fully prepared and gathered around together for the traveling spell to activate--and it was fortunate that the crowd of people in Harry’s circle wasn’t big enough to overcrowd the Black estate--even though it was a little tight-fit inside, said from the jokester twins, much to their trepidation and slight amusement.

When the grand spell activated from the ritual intonation of the older and younger wizards, namely, the Weasley parents, old Andromeda, Hermione, and Harry, it transported them all away to leave the Wizarding world and brought them to an unfamiliar place that they do not recognize, including the Mundane people don’t know it too.

However, after looking around and scouting their surroundings, they were a little shocked upon finding out and realizing _where_ they have been transported from the spell--and specifically, _when_ as well.

The spell brought them into the ****future****. And into another ****planet**** where it is similar to Earth, but fully lush with magic all around and also non-inhabited of any human beings except animals and unfamiliar creatures.

 _Wow…they are_ **_**definitely** _ ** _not in Earth anymore._

Harry’s first thoughts upon he and his whole group first arrived there.

OOOOO

It was years later that Harry and his people had fully integrated into their new home on that magical-energized full planet. It was difficult at first, since they had to resort into combining efforts from Mundane primitive ways to the use of magical ones, but despite the exhaustion from being drained of energy from that, they managed to successfully complete their tasks until the people can live comfortably and inhabit the new world they’re in.

After they done that, they were working on how to expand their population upon realizing that Harry’s group are the only ones living in the planet and it’s a little lonely, despite all the animals and other creatures inhabiting it, but then they suddenly decided to shield and secure the planet for safety because of the instant appearance of enemies such as invaders that crash-landed right into the planet unexpectedly and they turned out to be pirates, which they were forced to defend themselves, fight back and dispatch them all until there’s not one living enemy left breathing.

After they dealt with the space pirates, they salvaged their ill-gotten goods, which was the stolen money and other various treasures inside, and then dismantling the space-ship itself, to remodel and recycle it to a magical-enforced one and plan to space travel when there is a need to.

It didn’t take long for a few months later for their newly-modified magical space-ship to be made and Harry and a few of his trusted friends went off to outer space to look around and see into their neighboring planets, just so they could inspect and check if there are any nearby enemies prowling about and won’t be taken by surprise again from their previous invaders.

Then they stumbled upon another inhabited planet, similar to the human race and also discovered a similar race like the Magicals--called the Mu.

But the only difference is that they are born or have been gifted with psychic-like psionic powers.

Then they learned and discovered that the Mu were being hunted down for extermination by some advanced super-computer, that thinks that the Mu people are an abomination to the human race.

So upon finding out about that, Harry decided to take up and lead the cause to helping these gifted people and bring them to safety in their planet, which is heavily enforced and shielded with magic.

They have done this rescue operations in secret for many years and it was fortunate that the magicals are all born with a long-life immortal-like lifespan to do their missions, along with their Mundane families and friends helping them out, by working undercover and infiltrating the enemy ranks to rescue and transport the Mu out to safety and bringing them to their new home-planet--which they all decided to designate it the name and call it ‘Terra’, in honor of their former world and previous old home of ‘Earth’.

But then it became a little bit of a shock for them when the Mu started babbling about their ancient legends of ‘Terra’ and how it was prophesied that it will be their new home and safe haven, away from their enemies. It got Harry amused a little upon hearing this, but then he focused seriously on the matter of hand, continuing their secret rescue operations to save more of the Mu.

For Harry’s role, he went undercover into the enemy ranks and disguised himself as a fake space Captain to infiltrate into another enemy organization and transport the imprisoned Mu out to safety.

But Harry did not know…that during the time he’s doing that, he will be meeting and having an unexpected ally to help him in his secret missions.

And that soon-to-be ally and person would be…Jonah Matsuka.

An undeveloped Mu who hasn’t known of his true abilities yet and unaware of the kind of true race he belongs to--and also he will soon be discovered to be Harry’s Omega mate.

OOOOO

Five years later pass by for Harry when he went deep undercover and it’s been two years during that time that he got Jonah Matsuka appointed as his secretarial aide or assistant when the higher command sent him as a sort-of reward or something for his achievements during the Mu extermination raids--which in reality, all the enemies didn’t know that Harry has been faking their deaths and transporting them secretly to safety in Harry’s home-planet ‘Terra’.

Jonah was relieved a little that he is working under an unsuspecting oblivious captain, so that he’s safe and secure on not having him know that he’s a Mu--which he’s not aware that he is one, since the only powers that he got developed were telepathy and slightly-weak telekinesis.

However, after one year out of two that he’s been working as Harry’s subordinate, he tried to stop the bright blushing on his face, to not let Harry notice this, because he involuntary read his mind and saw that Harry is gay and that he’s been thinking perverted sexual thoughts towards _him_ \--as in Jonah himself!

Jonah didn’t know truly that he’s a Mu--nor does he know that he’s a pure virgin Omega…ripe for the taking, but Harry has known both these facts since the very beginning when Jonah first worked for him and followed his orders and so, and kept him off the loop on the secret rescue missions for the Mu.

However, Harry has been a gentlemen, keeping his distance away from Jonah and putting a friendly relationship between them as leader and subordinate. But he didn’t know that Jonah has been reading his mind, accidentally and unintentionally, and saw his true thoughts about him and inner desires for him.

Harry was amused at first when Jonah started tripping over his feet at the time, he started thinking sexually about him. But then he became confused and worried when Jonah made more mishaps like dropping files or paper reports when he brought them over, or the accidents he made on trying to make him coffee or tea. He wasn’t aware or didn’t notice at all, when Jonah has been blushing brightly red in the face when he saw Harry’s inner-most thoughts and desires towards him.

These accidents and mistakes continued on for a few days, that Harry finally decided to confront him about it before Jonah might end up hurting himself or something worse. But Harry didn’t realize that he was in for a shock upon finding out the truth once he confronted Jonah about whatever his problems were.

It happened few days later, late at night that Harry waited for Jonah to come by his private quarters to give him the last reports for the day before he clocks out from his night shift. The reason why Harry decided to confront him at his personal quarters instead of his office, was because it’s private enough for him to confront Jonah about the matter concerning about him.

Once Jonah gave Harry the reports, he was about to abruptly turn around and dash right out of there to leave, but then his exit was suddenly blocked when Harry had already locked the door when Jonah first step foot into his quarters and entered inside.

Jonah nervously gulped and quivered like a mouse suddenly caught in a trap and he turned trembling a little to look at Harry. Then he almost gasped aloud when Harry was already in front of him and he backed against the locked door, almost like he wanted to phase through it to escape and disappear but he’s still trapped when Harry seem to loom over him with a dark look on his face.

“Normally…I’m not the type of person for confrontation but…Mr. Matsuka, you better have a good explanation on the kind of behavior you’ve been making--and I have looked into it and found out that it’s only _me_ you’ve been acting strangely since then,” Harry asked calmly but his face still look eerily dark and scary when he questioned Jonah.

Jonah gulped and he stammered non-intelligible words about his excuse to Harry but the black-haired green-eyed man couldn’t understand much on what he’s saying that he sighed and loomed even closer to Jonah, rendering him instantly silent at his closeness towards him and tried to back away more from him but he’s still trapped against the door behind his back.

“Um…sir? Commander--this is, um…” Jonah stuttered with his body trembling in a nervous shudder.

“And how many times do I have to remind you that you call me Harry when we’re _alone_ together, Jonah?” Harry whispered softly, almost sounding like he’s teasing him, making Jonah shiver at his words and turn his eyes to look away while trying to still back his bright blush on his face.

“Sir--I mean, Harry…this is too much, I’m--!” he protested then he froze like a statue when he felt Harry’s hand gently cupping the right side of his cheek and he didn’t see that Harry’s eyes were perusing him in an intense studying look, almost like he’s instantly understood on what’s going on with Jonah.

“Jonah…it’s okay. I already _know_ ,” Harry whispered with a gentle look in his eyes.

Jonah blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant by that, but then he suddenly hears Harry speaking to him--in his mind.

_‘I’ve known that you’re special from the very beginning. But I kept your secret quiet about it until you finally found the right time or chance to tell me the truth.’_

Jonah gasped and his nearly tears up as both his hands fly to his mouth, looking up at Harry like he’s finally found someone special like him in his life. But he couldn’t get his hopes up, fearing deeply that this is a joke or a dream. However, Harry instantly knew what he’s thinking and he shared more of his magic powers by linking his mind to Jonah’s and then showed him images of his life.

Jonah gasped again, his bright blue eyes almost glowing and changing colors of shining gold when Harry shared and showed him everything through his mind, and Harry made sure that his partner doesn’t get a headache from the sudden onslaught of enormous data being uploaded into his head.

Before the images in his head were over and finished running, Harry gently moved Jonah to come to his bedroom, removed his glasses and placed them aside in safe-keeping on a bedside table, and then he carefully set Jonah down onto the bed, making him lie back comfortably and sat down beside him, watching and waiting until Jonah was done processing all the memories and images he shared magically in his mind.

OOOOO

****(SMUT AND HEAVY SEX WARNING!)** **

It didn’t take long for about a few minutes later, Jonah was blinking out of his memory-sharing daze and then looked around with confusion like he couldn’t figure out how he got into the bedroom. Then he blushed brightly upon realizing that this is Harry’s bedroom and saw that Harry was smiling mischievously upon leaning closely and watching him with glinting eyes.

“Um…sir…?” Jonah almost squeaked meekly, blushing more red when Harry leaned even closer, hovering over him.

“Harry…you should keep on calling me that, only when we’re alone, Jonah,” Harry whispered, softly breathing near against his cheek, making Jonah slightly jump and he tries to wriggle himself out from under him, but Harry’s growl-like hum stopped him from doing so.

“W-Wait…Harry, please…!” Jonah stuttered, blushing more and more on the face and then throughout his body when Harry gently moved his hands to take off his uniform clothes, while pinning him in place, hovering over him, until Harry was done undressing Jonah and the slender man is lying bare naked on the bed.

Jonah whimpered as his hands moved to cover his member modestly and shivered a little like he’s feeling a cold breeze against his nudity. Seeing this, Harry then made quick work into taking his clothes off, but he undressed slowly, to tease and arouse Jonah so that he’ll relax for the incoming love-making which will happen next.

Jonah couldn’t look away even if he wanted to or not, for he stared wide-eyed as Harry slowly strip-tease and undressed himself until his muscled body is bare naked as well.

After Harry lightly pushed their clothes and discard them away off the bed, he looms over Jonah, making him freeze and tense all over and then slowly moves to lean closer with a sly look on his face, making Jonah tremble under him.

Then his hands moved to stroke Jonah’s naked body all over, touching and stroking every sweet erogenous spots that will have the young lithe-built man tremble with pleasure instead of fear.

Jonah couldn’t help it as he moaned, gasped and cried out lightly with pleasure under Harry’s touches and strokes all over his bare body. He removed his hands from covering his cock to try to push him away but then he didn’t realize he subconsciously clutched at Harry’s broad shoulders instead to cling on the pleasure he’s feeling throughout his body as he’s being stroked and touched pleasurably in the right spots.

Harry held back his grin upon noticing this and he moved one of his hands to stroke Jonah’s member and that made him tremble and moan even more, his legs moving to close and wrap against Harry’s waist, with his feet curling as Harry gently and firmly stroked Jonah’s cock to more arousing heights.

“Mmm….!!!”

Jonah bit his lip when he felt something stirring inside him rise up to explode and before he was about to, it stopped when Harry abruptly stopped stroking him, making him whimper and sob in protest before he felt one or two fingers poking and touching his ass-hole, causing Jonah to gasp once more and again.

Jonah wasn’t aware that Harry had lube prepared on the bedside table and he grabbed for it with his other free hand when Jonah was distracted by the cock-stroking to apply onto his fingers and get ready to prepare him for the next course.

Jonah felt one finger of Harry’s big hand press and then enter into his tight hole inside, making him stiffen before another finger was added firmly and then he felt the fingers move and thrust gently inside, to carefully ease and relax the stiffness on Jonah’s being. It didn’t take long for Jonah to relax and then writhe with pleasure from Harry’s fingers. And just when he was about to reach up high into the rising peak of exploding climax, it was stopped again when Harry removed and pulled off his fingers, making Jonah moan with protest and disappointment before he felt the tip of something much bigger and thicker than fingers, poking at his lube-prepared twitching ass-hole.

“Harry?” Jonah gasped, tensing in position again.

“Ssh…it’s okay, Jonah, relax…” Harry comforted him whispering before he took the deep plunge, pushing the whole thing inside him.

“!!!”

Jonah was torn between pushing Harry away or pulling him closely to relieve the sharp pain he felt when Harry thrust his large thick cock completely inside his small tight being from the hole and pushing into it.

Harry comforted and soothed Jonah when his body froze, his arms clutching tightly around his shoulders and legs pressing hard and wrapping against his waist, to alleviate the pain he’s feeling and everything.

It didn’t take long for a few seconds later for Jonah’s pain to dull and throb inside him and he whimpers and moans like he doesn’t know how to plead or beg for more relief or pleasure to come to ease the pain and make it disappear fully.

Harry read his mind and slowly, gently thrusts in and out of him to do what Jonah needed him to do, and Jonah trembled and clutched, held on tighter even more as he felt the pleasure within him easing the pain and making it overwhelm him to the point of another rising climax again. To double the pleasure, Harry stroked his cock again, almost in the same rhythm as his slow deep hard thrusts, and that made Jonah writhe and shudder more, moaning and groaning louder than before.

It took almost a few more minutes for Jonah to cry out and beg for more at Harry and wriggle slightly at him to move faster, and Harry did, and this time, he drilled and thrust harder, deeper, and faster, causing Jonah to cling on tighter and cry out to the point of screaming with pleasure, along with the cock-stroking being done the same rhythm.

The rising peak was reaching even higher and it didn’t take long for both of them to explode into pleasurable climax, both in unison. And Jonah gasped as Harry groaned, both of them calling out each other’s names then slump exhausted against the bed, panting and sweating for the aftermath of their intense love-making.

Though Harry was about to get off of Jonah, the slender silver-haired gold-eyed male clutched on to him, wanting to savor the touching moment of having the big man over him and holding him tenderly, and didn’t want him to get off, with his hard cock still throbbing inside him and have the hot cum stuck filling in him.

Harry murmured to him softly and gently moved so that he can lie on his side with Jonah close to him, not pulling out as he carefully held Jonah closer against his body with arms still wrapped around him and his head lying on his chest.

The lovers savor the moment together and Jonah almost cried out tears of happiness on having his first time of sex, being with Harry.

But Jonah didn’t know that their night together isn’t over yet and Jonah gasped once more when Harry finally got his wind back and moved Jonah into place, lying face down on the bed and getting him onto his hands and knees, pulling out and swiftly taking his position from behind at the next round.

Jonah didn’t protest for he suddenly felt his body strangely reacting at Harry’s actions and he whimpered when Harry leaned closer to whisper at his ear softly, shivering at the feel of his hard cock poking his ass-hole from behind.

“I love you, Jonah.” Harry murmured whispering and then he thrusts in again with a hard deep push, making Jonah cry out the same as the pleasure spiked very high inside him and then he groaned, moaned and cried more with joy and pleasure when Harry became rough this time, thrusting and drilling in and out of him so hard and deep and fast, to make their climax explode even more than before, better from the first round.

“Oh…oh-oh--OH! Harry! Ohh, please…!” Jonah moaned as Harry thrusts in and out fast and hard, deep and rough.

Harry grunted, his face nuzzling against Jonah’s bare neck, almost nipping and kissing with his lips, trying to hold back the urge as an Alpha to mark his Omega mate.

It’s like that very night is their mating season, the way how the lovers are going on, loving each other deep in their first heat together.

When the two exploded in climax unison for the second round, Harry cumming inside Jonah with a loud shuddering groan, he moved him to another sex position by fucking on their sides with Harry holding on to Jonah from behind, and then went on for the third round, making Jonah cry out with a pleasurable moan, clinging and clutching onto Harry’s arms around his waist tightly as he endured the pleasure more, when he thrusts in and out of him harder and deeper again.

Throughout almost the whole night, Jonah went through three more rounds in various other sex positions intensely with Harry in their love-making and heavy sex together and by the last final round, when they exploded into climax again in unison, Jonah cries out for the final time, hearing Harry groan out loud with his name and felt him cum again inside him, almost making his belly bulge at the heavy amount of cum loaded within him.

Then Jonah felt Harry slowly pull out and then sensed him reach out to clean them both as he savors the aftermath of their loving sexual moment that night and he hums contently when Harry finished cleaning both of them and then moves him gently to lie beside him and Jonah cuddles closely against Harry, nuzzling his face onto his chest, wanting to lie his head to hear his soft heart-beat.

Before Jonah fell asleep, surrendering to slumber, he felt Harry kiss him on top of his head lovingly and he smiled happily with tears in his eyes as Harry held him closer with arms firmly wrapping around him like he never wanted to let his mate go ever.

It solid the fact that on their last round, Harry had marked Jonah by biting him on his neck, contracting their relationship as mates, and by the next new day, Harry will be telling Jonah more on the truth and revelations of the other secrets he had kept hidden from him, about the rescue missions for the Mu and everything else.

OOOOO

It was about two or three months later, that Harry and his family and friends have completely succeeded in freeing and rescuing all Mu and transported them to safety on their home-planet Terra. Along with his Omega mate Jonah, they became happy and content that they managed to rescue and transport all the Mu beings to safety and settle them into their new home on the planet Terra.

After Harry had told Jonah everything, the truth about him being magical and every secret he kept hidden from him, Jonah instantly forgave him for letting him be out of the loop, as he deeply loved him for that and he was also glad that Harry explained to him on what he truly is as a Mu, and that he’s an Omega, which he is now Harry’s mate through their love-making and got bonded from it. Harry thought that Jonah would be mad at him for a sudden marriage like that, but he was relieved that Jonah didn’t mind at all, for he had wanted a relationship with him since Jonah read his mind when Harry first thought of him as a lover.

Once they’re done settling all the Mu into the planet and having them comfortable with their new life staying there, Harry was ready to introduce his new bond-mate Jonah to his family, that are the Weasleys, and his best friends.

As they were heading into that direction where the grand home of the Weasleys and Harry’s other friends live in and share with there, Jonah kept fidgeting and wringing his hands nervously, looking like he’s on the verge of a panic attack, when they’re getting near to the place that is Harry’s family homestead.

Harry noticed this and put an arm around his waist to pull him against his side and comfort him as the two lovers ride on a magical hover-taxi driving towards their destination.

“Relax…there’s nothing to be afraid of,” he whispered softly against Jonah’s ear.

He shivered and turned to look up at his bond-mate anxiously. “I’m so nervous! What if they don’t like me?!”

“Nonsense! They’ll love you, Jonah,” Harry assured him.

And Harry’s words became true when they arrived there, and the Weasley family members and Harry’s friends welcomed Jonah in with open arms and happy smiles as Harry introduced and showed him as his new partner and bonded Omega mate.

Granted, the only people who tried to harass Jonah were the mischievous twins, Fred and George, but they backed away when Harry scared them off with a fearsome Alpha’s glare, as he protected his Omega mate from them.

Both Ron and Hermione laughed with amusement upon seeing this and then they shared their happiness upon meeting Jonah and telling him many stories about Harry, as he tried to stop his best friends from telling his mate any funny stories that are very embarrassing to him.

But they didn’t hold back for their friend and Harry had to suffer a little when Jonah laughed merrily as Ron and Hermione told him those particular funny stories that Harry had gone through before, but he’s glad to see him smile and be happy with their new lives and relationship as bonded partners.

After the celebration was ended for their success on rescuing the Mu and settling them into Terra, Harry and Jonah were ready to be content with each other and live on their lives together, as well as be ready for more arrivals in the future--such as having a baby which Harry will take great delight and pleasure into getting his mate Jonah pregnant with them.

And thus…a happily ever after for Harry and Jonah, and all those living happily on the planet Terra.

OOOOO

OOOOO

**IMAGES FOR THIS ONE-SHOT STORY:**

Harry Potter, Alpha

Jonah Matsuka, Omega

OOOOO

OOOOO

AUTHOR’S NOTES:

Another one-shot finished! I hope you like it!

There will be more for this and other stories soon, I promise!

Enjoy Readers!

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!

OOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
> Another one finished! I hope you like it!  
> There will be more for this and other stories soon, I promise!  
> Enjoy Readers!  
> PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT!


End file.
